1. Industrial Application
The present invention relates to a condom applicator that enables the condom user to put on the condom quickly while preventing the entrainment of air into the pocket at the tip of the condom.
2. Conventional Art
While there have been such condom applicators that have a string or stip enrolled along the lengthwise direction of the condom sheath to permit the user to unroll the condom sheath upon his penis easily by pulling such string or strip, they all suffer from primarily the same problem. All of the prior devices known to Applicant are difficult or at least inconvenient to perate particularly when putting on the condom while arresting the entrainment of air into the pocket at its tip. For instance, the user is required to give two or three twists to the pocket, apply the twisted part to the head of the penis, and unroll the condom over the penis while carefully stroking the condom sheath as it runs backward to squeeze air out through between the penis and the hem ring.